The disclosure relates to cathodes that contain carbon nanotubes and batteries containing such cathodes.
Cathodes for batteries useful in implantable medical devices typically contain active materials, carbon black or graphite and polymeric binder. Such materials are typically mixed together and pressed to form a cathode. The combinations of active materials, carbon or graphite and binder are chosen to minimize volume and maximize the volumetric capacity of the cathode. As batteries for implantable medical devices decrease in size, a desire exists to increase the volumetric capacity of such batteries.